castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Janne EXE
200px|320px||imagewidth = 200|Row 1 title = Real name|Row 1 info = Jannette Badnaguer Salinas|Row 2 title = Aliases|Row 2 info = Janne Belnades|Row 3 title = Profession|Row 3 info = Zombie Hunter|Row 4 title = Rank |Row 4 info = Sorceress |Row 5 title = Age|Row 5 info = 18|Row 6 title = Weapon|Row 6 info = Purifus|Row 7 title = Gender|Row 7 info = Female|Row 8 title = Type |Row 8 info = Human |Row 9 title = Spells |Row 9 info = Magic |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = }} Janne EXE is a sorceress, love & coupled Gunshot's Saga character, Janne EXE was part of the Badnaguer family and created by sorceress known as Elizabeth Story Cheerful behavior, never seriously angry, jealous, orphaned at birth, and sweet and squeaky voice, Janne EXE is the witch who accompanies the moments that may because Sebastian EXE When his brother wanted to kill in order to acquire the inheritance of their deceased adoptive parents in several attempts to escape, he stumbles upon the Zombie Hunter and decides to help at all times during their escape, Janne attends Sebastian at all times, accompanying him to face very strong enemies and finding out little by little of the truth that what really hide his adoptive family for their support with Sebastian, she gradually falls in love with Zombie Hunter and both they end up falling in love and living together, self apodandose as Janne EXE, the wife of the Zombie Hunter, although they have not yet been married. In 2001, as they lived together, both went to the same establishment, by being present in the "Day of the incident" when everything happened. Her instead of escape, and decides to rescue his beloved and in the middle of the corridors of darkness, she has a confrontation, without knowing it, with the same as Sebastian EXE, the moonlight would show them that both were pointing the processes with their weapons and thank god nothing happened tragic. During his company with Sebastian, assist and help at all times and in that time, however, during his attempt to escape, separates a landslide, forcing her escape from the place. In 2004, she is kidnapped by Mr. T., who had Janne EXE was faint after three years dead, and is used as haunted to lure the Zombie Hunter into his trap. Months after being rescued by Sebastian, she notices his absence and learns that his beloved is causing destructions and killings in the city. Disbelief and seeking him for her to receive an explanation of the matter, she discovers that Sebastian was being dominated by something. Who was corrupting his soul and forced him to do these atrocities, in its response to save, discover by church, which long ago, the same Vatican hid in April volume of books explaining how to use magic prohibited. Janne has decided to seek the Purifus, and manages to get the first volume of Purifus magic, and could shed energies ballistically pink magic hands. But in every place looking for the lost Purifus, she was being detained in danger every moment of Femme Fatales, a squadron of 5 girls were created by Mr. T., known as Salome, Kaoru, The Mercy, Solaris and Lunaris. Femme Fatale is who were there quite lethal, for the purpose of avoiding their progress he is Zombie Hunter known as Sebastian EXE. During his mission also is a Doopelganger against part of the same Janne created by the same Elizabeth that before dying the use to distract attention from Sebastian, however, without fulfilling their orders and under their own will and all negative alternate Janne and besides having the same appearance, call it First-Blood. A blood copy of Janne EXE He explains that besides having their negativity, they are synchronized, that is, that if one suffers, the other also in the same way, all this happened when Janne EXE was kidnapped, giving himself to saying that "only Janne EXE can defeat" and leaving it as a secret to the same Sebastian EXE not to do something stupid. With all the problems, and somehow managing to defeat them one to one each of the obstacles, manages to get all the volumes and each volume to his magic increased up to a degree that she threw energies with the colors of the rainbow, with a brightness of purity and charm. With Sebastian EXE is sent to purify looks his dark spell, however, he discovers that Sebastian was not only possessed by a dark entity, but by another more corrupting his soul. The first possession was the same dark matter, the "Dark Lord", an ancient being that housed naturally for his soul, and the second was the soul of the defeated demon lord called "Mr. T. Dracula". After a tough loss to Sebastian EXE and manages to wrest Mr. T. and seal the soul of "Dark Lord" in your body battle, Janne EXE now faces a rather unstable Mr. T. who wished to seize her virgin body sorceress, however, Mr. T. fails, as it discovers that Janne EXE is not a virgin. After being defeated, seal the evil enemy, rescuing his beloved, and tearing down an establishment, Janne EXE suffers an extremely strong of errors, because this maximum without being a virgin, would consume his vital energy also lagging completely indisposed for incident after incident that would follow after Gunshot's Awakening. Trivia * In Gunshot's Awakening. She was a real bae. External links *Komiteka Games entry *Facebook page Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Komiteka Games